kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yll/@comment-164.159.152.2-20150305222444
Theory: " Denna mentions a magic - a writing magic, that makes things true." How's this for theory, Kvothe discorvers such magic is true. Chronicler, "THEEEEEEEEE chronicler" arrives proposing he write Kvothe's story. He accepts and after the first day talking about sympathy and alar Kvothe ends for the day and is attacked, upon being attacked he attempts a binding and fails. He then becomes sullen. book ends. Second book he talks about his trip to Adem and the Ketan. soldiers interrupt and this time he tries to fight physically and fails also. story comes to an end and he goes upstairs to try the lock on the chest ending with an attempt to open it using the word edro and fails. Just as the book is about to end and all hope lost for good Patrick Rothfuss ends with then he made one single perfect step. A spark of hope with 5 years to wait for the ending. Suspentional builds. he finishes the third story, its tragic. he comes to a clear and unseen reality that has been hanging in his face this whole time. Suddenly there is true hope. He believes in himself, regaining his full or atleast a significant amount back, enough to make it seem like he might not fufill the ending purpose. then taking folly(Lanre/Aethe/Taborlin sword), he uses his power to open his chest grab his lute, candle, coin. Knowing the truth of what sparked the creation war he leaves for renere(the place Patrick Admits kvothe to travel to in the third book) to stop Alaxel from stealing the moons full name. however, Alaxel flees to the fae while kvothe is left to fight the chandrian, killing Cinder Kvothe rushes through the greystones to the fae to find Alaxel in the center of Fair Taryniel(circle of greystones in hespes story of the beggar/ring unworn)standing over a lake or mirror(depiction of vase/second attempt to revive lyra) waiting for a lunar eclipse (only happens every 5000 years in this world - just a guess). Kvothe knew(just as Rethe knew) this was wrong and not of the lethani(right action) and would end in relapse of lanre haliax incident. Also the moon now truly full in Fae all of Tamerent is at risk of being destroyed and or killed by creatures. It is not the way of the world and to bring her back is messing with the turnings of the world so kvothe tries to stop him. Im guessing "one who brings the blood"(lackless riddle) has to do with sacrificing something important to kvothe - Denna. Kvothe goes into spinning leaf or deep into the heart of stone(Nirvana) and looks deep inside the soul of Alaxel revealing the incident that led to his betrayel. With this knowledge he is brought to the dilemma of killing someone who is just as he used to be, a heartbroken revenge stricken boy, betrayel and left by those closest to him. Thus, in all movies/books (morality vs love) is the determinate choice the protagonist must make. He chooses love and in some way his choice somehow negates that ending and instead forces the other.(batman ending)